Friends, lovers, or foes?
by R.L.R
Summary: AU. Voldermort has a daughter. An insane daughter with multiple personalities who fight for dominance over her body. She's been sent to Hogwarts to destroy Harry. How will he cope with this new threat? Can this girl get herself from the Dark? ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**Chapter I**

It was late at night. She sat at her window, slowly brushing her long, soft hair. A sudden, yet eager knock at her door made her stop.

"Entré," she said softly.

It was a servant. Probably a new one, she thought. He shuffled into her boudoir, slowly looking up.

Staring into her eyes, the servant gasped. He was certain he had never seen a creature so beautiful in his entire life.

She smiled. For a lady of her young age, she was an excellent Legilimens and Occlumens. She already knew why he was here – or at least partly why – but she wanted to find out in the muggle way. She wanted to ask what he wanted. To be able to stick her nose in the air and wave her hand when she was done.

"Well?" she snapped. "There is a reason for this unexpected visit, vrai? You are here to see for yourself that my beauty is beyond that of any other, non?"

"Oui, my Queen," the servant whispered. "Your father wishes to see you immediately."

She sighed. Ever since she had learnt the Unforgivable Curses at the age of seven, her father had been trying desperately to get her to join him.

"Very well," she finally replied. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as possible.

The servant bowed to her as a mark of deep respect. As he left, she sighed once more, diverting her eyes toward the dome shaped ceiling.

*******

Slowly, she descended the large spiral staircase which led to the Entrance Hall. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she crossed the hall. She stopped in front of two snake statues belonging to her father which had eyes made of crystal.

She studied the crystals for a moment, before speaking slowly in Parseltongue, "Open."

The crystals glowed for a brief second, before the wall behind split open, revealing another spiral spiral staircase. It was smaller than the previous. She walked slowly, taking as much time as she dared, until she reached the dungeon in which her father was waiting.

Her father stood before her; tall thin and pale. He turned around to face her and smiled. She was the only person he could trust eternally. She could see it in his snake-like eyes.

Voldemort smiled and said, "My child, I haven't seen you in such a long time! Viens ici, viens ici, come give your father a hug!"

She smiled and ran to him, giving him the tightest hug he could – and would – ever receive.

He laughed throatily. "Calm down, my child! I'm going to be here for a very long time."

She found this very strange. She could not remember the last time he had laughed sincerely in her presence. He had never even cracked a smile.

She looked up in surprise. "Really? You're going to be here when I leave for Beauxbatons?"

Voldemort sighed. He knew how his daughter would react to the news she was about to receive. She was naturally a fiery red-head, with a temper that matched his own.

"Well," he said, sitting down, "I've been thinking. I believe it is in your best interests to leave Beauxbatons."

"What?", she said disbelievingly. "Is that why you're being so nice? Do you really think that by changing your attitude for the first time in years I will agree to carry out your wicked plan? Non, Papa, I will not go to Hogwarts. I refuse. I am not one of your Death Eaters!" she screamed.

"My love," he said – a little too desperately – "Think about your mother. Don't you think she would have wanted you to help me?"

Queen sank into a chair, thinking about the mother she could not remember. Mary MacDonald had been a friend of Lily Evans when they were still at Hogwarts. Papa had found her living alone in a hut in Albania. She had taken care of him, and in return he protected her from the horrors of the Wizarding World. People began to hear rumours, and soon everyone knew what was going on. Papa had fallen for a muggle-born Gryffindor. Death Eaters and Order members alike were repulsed at such a thought. Nine months later, the shocking news of Mary having a baby reached the ears of the English Wizarding World. He learnt that the baby may even be more powerful and much more evil that her father. That made him very uneasy, as she was born in sync with Harry Potter. She would not be part of the destruction of her father, Albus was sure about that. Voldemort would poison her mind, turning her into one of the darkest Witches the Wizarding World had ever seen.

Queen snapped out of her daydream and answered her father, "No, Father, she wouldn't have wanted me to hurt Harry Potter. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to become one of your servants. I deserve a life of my own. I don't want to do it."

She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I will not stand back and watch you be destroyed by a man if my age. After all, you are my father. Not my master, but my father. I can get out of this deal anytime I want. I am doing this for myself – to stop the pain, and for you. I'll protect the remainder of your life – the one you've broken into little pieces, but cherish so much. That's the only reason I'm doing this. Now, is there anything else before I leave?"

"Yes," Voldemort said, shocked at everything his daughter had just said to him. "Yes. Tuer il."

Chester, Queen's boy-friend, appeared out of no-where. She honestly didn't see why she had to kill him, but she was too tired to argue. She only nodded and said, "I'm really sorry Chester, I have to do this. _Avada Kevadra_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Review responses: **Thanks to chini and LovingBlackParadise for the reviews.

**LovingBlackParadise**: Thanks for the review. I figured that Voldemort wouldn't want any child of his to go through what he went through: the abandonment and all that. I'm not sure if she'll be a threat to her father, but she definitely be more powerful. She'll have her own problems though. She's fifteen, but she's posing to be sixteen so she can be in Harry's year. At first I thought I should start her in the fourth year, but I figured that she's too young for some of the things that's going to happen to her.

**Chapter I**

Harry stared in amusement as Ron and Hermione fought over another nonsensical issue. Ginny sat next to him, trying her best to stay as inconspicuous as she could from her mother.

"What d'you mean _"Slytherins are also humans"_? How are Slytherins humans?" Ron said, following Hermione around as she tried to get away from him.

"I mean Ronald," she said, turning around to face him, "Slytherins are humans. They have lives and hearts and emotions and all of that. I mean, if you met a Slytherin before he was sorted, would you have anything against him?"

"Yes," Ron said. "Of course. Because that prat would be a prat and it'd be quite obvious. That's prat would be mean and self-centred and stupid and mean." He turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, you met Draco Malfoy before he was sorted. Tell her what he was like."

"Draco Malfoy is a _Malfoy_," Hermione said before Harry could reply. "I'm talking about other Slytherins. Maybe a Muggle-born Slytherin?"

"What the hell, Hermione?" Ginny said from her corner. "Why is this so important to you now?"

"It's not important to me!" she snapped. "I'm just...curious."

"Yes, and now she's going to take it upon herself to find out the answer to whatever is going on in her head," Harry muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"I heard that!" was the reply that came from the Burrow kitchen.

"She's barking, raving mad, Harry," Ron said. "She's _mad_."

"And that's what I'll be too if you two don't get upstairs this instant and pack your clothes! We're going to Grimmauld place," Molly Weasley called out as she levitated a pile of clean clothes to Ginny's bedroom.

Harry scrambled up immediately; he was so looking forward to seeing his now free godfather. After the scare of him almost dying the year before, Fudge had no choice but to clear him of all charges. Of course, Pettigrew was nowhere to be found, but Sirius being a free man was the best thing that had happened to Harry yet.

"You reckon he's alright?" Harry asked Ron when they were alone.

"Reckon who's alright?"

"Sirius. All the press and everything...I don't think he's up to all that yet. Maybe Fudge shouldn't have -"

"Harry, you're forgetting who he is. He's Sirius Black! He loves the attention and the press and the girls who think ex-cons are sexy and all that. He's fine – no, he's not fine, he's great," Ron said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I suppose I'm just scared that he won't have anytime for me, you know? I'm paranoid," he sighed.

"Who wouldn't be if they were the Chosen One?" Ron said.

Harry shot him a look. "Walls have ears, Ron. You shouldn't speak if you're not sure that the walls will keep your secrets." He nodded to Ginny's room, which was adjacent to theirs.

"Oh...sorry mate. I just thought...you won't tell her? I mean, you love her like a little sister and...and I thought you would want to tell her." The red-head looked abashed.

"I would rather not. I don't want her worrying over me. She's got her own life to live."

"And what, Mione and I haven't? All our lives, we're supposed to be watching your back? How thoughtful you are Harry," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, you asked me about the prophecy!" Harry argued. "Besides, that's not what I meant. I mean; you're my best friends and I need you around. Ginny though...I don't know. I just don't want her getting involved, you know?"

Ron nodded absently, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he whispered.

"Boys! Downstairs this instant!" came the screeching tones of a much harried Molly Weasley.

"Guess we better leave before your mum beheads us," Harry joked, dragging his trunk out of the room.

"Oh please, like she would touch a hair of your precious head."

"Would be doing a favour for Voldemort, wouldn't she?"

*~*~*~*~*

Harry stumbled into Grimmauld Place, a now bright looking home with absolutely no traces of Dark magic around.

"Sirius!" he called out, dodging what looked like a miniature blugder than was aiming for his head.

"In the game room!" came the rough baritone voice of his beloved godfather.

The teens shared a look before following the sound of music and voices. Reaching a golden door with ever-changing hues, Harry shrugged at the others before pushing the door open. What they saw inside left them stunned. Sirius had somehow managed to transform on of the bedrooms to a fully furnished muggle entertainment area. And there seemed to be a party going on.

Glancing at each other again, they began to push their way through to what they hoped was the centre; where they would find Sirius. Soon enough, they found a golden couch where the man was lounging with a girl who looked like she was Harry's age.

She had dark red hair which curled into ringlets and fell to somewhere in the middle of her back. Her eyes snapped to them, and for a moment, Harry was enraptured by the mystery he saw swirling in them. They were absolutely pitch black, no hues, nothing. Harry couldn't even tell where her irises stopped and her pupils began.

They amusement he had seen in them disappeared when her eyes landed on Ginny, who had been holding on to Harry so she wouldn't loose them in the crowd.

Harry blushed and gently shook her off, walking to his godfather and the mystery girl.

"Sirius," he greeted, the happiness he felt seeing his godfather taking over him like the feel of Butterbeer.

"Harry, dear Harry," Sirius said, getting up and hugging him fiercely, a hug Harry gave back tenfold.

"It's so good to see you," he whispered into his godson's ear.

Harry nodded, too over-whelmed by his emotions to think about speaking. Sirius pulled away, and then gestured at the girl, who was looking at the scene with an odd smile on her face.

"Everyone, this is Guinevere. She was the one that helped me with all of this -" he gestured around him "- and everything else that's new in the house. I tell you, she's a genius when it comes to mixing magical and muggle stuff. Just look at this place!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Lord Black," she said, blushing ever so slightly. Just as Harry was taking with her eyes, her voice reeled him in and guaranteed never to let him go – and he was pleased.

Ron sent a look his way; obviously he was wondering why his friend looked like he had taken a love potion. Harry paid him no mind though; he was too busy hanging on the girl's every word.

"I specifically asked him not to introduce me with my horrible name," she continued, oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the four. "I go by Guin, it's so much better than being called Guinevere wherever you go. Father is horrible at naming children – he says he got that from his mother. It's a pleasure to meet you all though...I've heard a lot about you."

Her melodic English voice, tinged with a slight French accent made it hard for Harry to actually listen to her words. He did notice that her eyes brightened when she mentioned her father, but darkened mentioning her grand-mother.

Sirius, who noticed that they were all too shocked to respond to her, came to their rescue. "This is Hermione Granger," he said, gesturing at the bushy-haired girl, "this is Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginevra and my godson, Harry Potter."

Hermione reacted first, stepping up and holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Guin. All this magic is very fascinating. You wouldn't mind telling me exactly how it's done, would you?"

Guin smiled and said, "No, not at all, but unfortunately, I have to go now. I have a summer job – that's where I learnt how to do all of this – and I just came here because Lord Black here wanted to install something new."

"Oh, don't go yet," Sirius said, pouting. "You're just so much fun!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Black," she said, blushing again from the compliments. "But you'll be seeing me again. My father has decided to enrol me at Hogwarts."

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" Hermione said, smiling pleasantly at the other girl. "So we'll be seeing you there? Sixth-year, are you not?"

Guin grinned and nodded. "I have to go before the boss starts wondering where I am. She happens to be very...shall we say...passionate about her business."

Sirius nodded sympathetically and began to steer her away. "Yes, yes, I completely understand. But you absolutely cannot refuse coming with us to Diagon Alley when the Hogwarts letter...no, they won't mind, not at all. Yes, yes, of course, do tell her I said hello! Goodbye!"

When he closed the door, he struggled through the crowd to get to them. When he did, he was red-faced and panting heavily. After struggled to regain his breath, he pulled out a small box that looked like a jewellery box and said, "Well, I don't see why I have to keep this thing on when it's just horrible when it's not necessary." With that, he opened the box, and all the people around seemed to be sucked into it, the music stopped abruptly and the only real people standing in the room were plunged into darkness.

"_Lumos maxima_," Sirius muttered, and a ball of light floated from his wand to the ceiling. He turned to the teens and said, "Well, sit down! Don't stand there like a bunch of cardboard cut-outs."

"What are those?" Ron asked as he and the others did as the animagus said.

"They're life-sized pictures of muggle celebrities made with hard paper," Hermione answered, her eyes never leaving the small box in Sirius' hand.

"Why would anyone want that?" he persisted.

"Who knows? They just have them," she answered. "Say Sirius, what is that, exactly?"

"What this? It's just one of the great inventions of Romero Navrie. Who know who that is, don't you?" Sirius said.

Hermione nodded, her eyes widening in awe. "He's the greatest magical/muggle engineer of this century!"

"Yes," he nodded, handing her the box carefully, "and he's opened a store. Well, actually, it's three stores – one in Spain, of course, one in France and the other here, in England. You'll be surprised about how well things are going for him."

"Where's this store at?" Ginny asked, now hesitantly pressing buttons and turning knobs on the tiny device.

"Diagon Alley. I went there to see if I could get any motorcycles since Arthur had permanently destroyed my old one, and dear Guin had seen to my every need. She's a very sweet girl, you know. She reminds me of Lily."

Harry nodded, he knew what he meant. Of course, the resemblance Ginny and his mother shared was a bit unnerving, but the one with Guin was downright scary.

"But come on!" Sirius said with an elaborate hand gesture. I doubt you came here to discuss muggle and magical technology collaboration or future girlfriends -" he gave Harry an odd look when he said this "- so let's get out of this hot stuffy room and chat, shall we?"

Hermione looked disappointed, but nodded and set the box down gently before following the rest of them out of the room.

"So what have you been doing with your freedom?" Harry asked Sirius after he had greeted Molly and settled down with a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh, not much," Sirius said before taking a large gulp of the fiery liquid. "Just interviews, getting reacquainted with other pure-blood families, that sort of stuff. Who knew receiving compensation from the Ministry could be so boring?"

Harry and Ron chuckled appreciatively, but Hermione brightened up and turned from Ginny to Sirius.

"What was it like? Which kind of Ministry officials were there? The Minister was there, wasn't he? You know, I always wondered how all these official rituals were done. Of course, I've read about them, but I've never had the pleasure of seeing one..." she went on and on to Sirius, who was forced to stay and listen to her mouth go a mile a minute.

The others gave him apologetic looks before sneaking out. Thirty minutes later, a very disgruntled Hermione joined them in the bedroom. One look at her face, and Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Ginny, who had the decency to look unamused, asked.

"He fell asleep whiles she was going on about the history of the Ministry's official's titles, didn't he, Mione?" Harry asked as kindly as he could with the grin still on his face.

"He began snoring! His face fell in my lap when I tried waking him up! He could have just said he needed sleep!" she yelled indignantly.

"Hermione, why's your hair wet?" Ginny asked; she now couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"His Firewhiskey spilt on me."

Miles away, everyone stopped and stared at the house where three voices where laughing so hard and they wondered what could be happening that could be so funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review responses:** Thanks to LovingBlackParadise for the review.

**LovingBlackParadise:** You really are excited about this story, aren't you? Introducing her as a Riddle would destroy any hopes of the Golden Trio not being suspicious of her, don't you think? Yes, I'm looking forward to publishing the chapter where she is sorted...I must say that I hope it meets your expectations. Them finding out that she is Voldemort's daughter won't happen in a while...it will be a shocker though...She does have a tattoo; it's two snakes binding across her wrist, it almost looks like a bracelet. No, I don't the Death Eaters will be coming to Hogwarts anytime soon, but I might change my mind. This chapter should answer your question of Nagini liking her, and you might be surprised by the answer. You're very welcome, and thanks for the offer. I certainly won't hesitate to ask for your help with the story.

**Chapter II**

A week before Harry's birthday, he and the gang – along with Molly Weasley and Sirius – stepped out of the newly renovated Grimmauld Place and headed for Diagon Alley to get their Hogwarts supplies. That and the fact that Sirius wasn't going to allow his godson to turn sixteen without a huge birthday party.

Harry clearly remembered he and Molly having a screaming contest about the party.

"He's turning _sixteen_!" Sirius had yelled, banging his fists on the table childishly. "That's the prime of a kid's life! Coupled with the fact that he hasn't _ever_ had a decent party or anything of the sort, I say he's going to have this party and that's final!"

"And I'm not allowing a whole bunch of people whom we don't even know in this house!" Molly countered. "I understand your reasons, but we _do not_ need strangers running around this building! You-Know-Who is back and we need to be careful!"

"Being careful doesn't mean we can't live! Harry is _my_ godson, I'm going to be _his guardian_ for his last year as a minor, and he is having this party! Harry," he said, finally turning to the one who mattered the most, "tell her you're having this party."

Harry shrugged and complied. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I really do think we need to celebrate. _But_," he added before the too very childish adults could utter a word, "We really do need to be careful, Sirius. A small party would be just fine for me."

"I'm so glad you're so reasonable, Harry," Hermione murmured as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, the two adults still at each other's throats.

He gave her an appreciative smile and followed her in, Ron behind him. They waved cheerfully at the barkeeper, Tom, before heading to the gateway. Sirius pulled out his brand new wand and tapped the appropriate bricks flauntingly and gave them all a bright grin when the Alley was revealed to them

"What's up with him?" Harry heard Ron ask Hermione.

"Oh, god, Ronald, you're so stupid," she tittered back to him. "He's obviously glad to back out in the open without people running from him and Aurors chasing him around."

"Well, gee, thanks for explaining that to me nicely," he snapped, then led Harry to the Quidditch shop where a new broom was on display.

"It's a Plasma Bolt," they heard a kid tell his friends. "It's faster, lighter, much more protected and efficient than the Firebolt! And obviously, it's very expensive. Nobody who's a nobody can afford it."

"Yes, but I'm getting one," came a voice from behind them.

Naturally, they all turned around to get a look at this person. The child sneered at the figure at the doorway and said, "You can't afford it. No one can."

"If no one could, why would it be on display?" the girl – Harry could tell be her voice, but her face was obscured by her hood. Harry could tell that she was about his age – even if she had a lithe figure.

"For show, of course," the boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl chuckled and finally dropped her hood. The children gasped and back away from her now. She smiled sweetly, her fangs embedded in her bottom lip. Harry took her appearance in, amazed by her bravery. She was pale; her skin almost looked transparent, and she was beautiful. There was no other word to describe her appearance. Her golden eye – the only one he could see - glittered mischievously in the light. The other one was covered by her short razor cut hair. It was raven black with golden streaks, matching her eye. Harry knew exactly why the children were frightened. This girl was a vampire.

As it turned out, Ron had noticed this too. "Bloody hell, Harry! A vampire! You know what that means don't you?"

He shot his best friend a miffed look. Of course he knew what it meant! Vampires were on Voldemort's side and she was obviously a vampire. A vampire. Oh _hell_, a vampire. There could be others with her. She could be coming to steal the broom.

"Don't worry," she said softly, glancing at Harry and Ron. "I'm not on the Dark side. My family is, but not me. I have a life to live, and I'm not giving to some old prune that can't be open-minded."

Ron snorted and walked to her. Harry tried grabbing his hand, but he was too fast for him. "What do you want, vampire?"

She jerked her head to the broom. "What I said I was here for. The broom. It's bloody good, and I'm not leaving here till I get one."

"What are you going to do for it? Kill all of us?" the boy sneered at her, taking a brave step forward.

She frowned down at him, and then turned away. "Never mind. I'll just come back when no one's around to bother me." She turned to Harry and Ron, and nodded to the door. "You might wanna get out of here. The D.E. is on their way; they know Potter's here."

Not needing any more explanations, the two boys sprinted out of the shop, bumping into a distraught Hermione on the way.

"Oh, good you're still alive!" she breathed in relief. "Come on, hide in the shadows. The twins are hiding the rest of us."

They quickly made their way down the street, keeping clear of the Death Eaters that were apparating there. They passed the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was oddly closed and locked up. Hermione though, seemed to think otherwise and pushed them to the entrance, and before they could utter a word, she pushed them through the door.

Stumbling through it, they were quickly caught by the twins, who waved at them before gesturing for them to be quiet. Slowly they made their way to the back of the shop, where all the other Weasleys were.

"Oh Harry, you're alright!" Molly said, pulling him into a hug, then turning to her son and giving him the same bone-crushing hug.

Sirius didn't say or do anything; the expression on his face was enough for Harry. Fred and George entered shortly, casting wards around the office so no one could get to them, and then turned to Harry, grinning.

"Good to see you mate!" they said together.

"Of course, we wish the circumstances could be different," one of them said.

"But seeing you at any time is great!" the other said. Harry smiled at both of them, and then sat next to Sirius.

"What happened to the two of you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we went to check out a new broom," Harry started to explain, "but we bumped into a vampire."

After everyone had gotten over their initial shock, Ron continued the story. "She said she wasn't on You-Know-Who's side though."

At this, Ginny snorted and muttered, "It's highly unlikely that there's a dark creature that's not on You-Know-Who's side."

Harry, affronted by this comment, cleared his throat and said, "Dons the name Remus Lupin ring a bell?"

Ginny had the decency to look ashamed as she muttered her apologies. Harry was about to respond when a knock at the door made them all freeze in place. The knock continued, more urgently, until an irate voice called out, "Oh bloody hell, put the wards down and open the goddamn door, Black!"

Wide-eyed and ignoring his companions' protests, Sirius drew out his wand, dropped the wards and pulled the door open for a furious Guinevere. She strode in, reset the wards, and pulled her shoe off.

"They know you're in here, and they're not leaving without you, Potter," she said, going straight to business. "I do have to commend you twins for the wards, they're extremely powerful."

Fred and George grinned at her praise and mock bowed. She smiled wryly and muttered to herself, "I must be going mad to be doing this.

"_Portus_," she muttered, then shoved the shoe into Harry's open hands. "It's going to take you all to the Burrow...I can't do Grimmauld Place because of the Fidelus Charm...anyway, get there and lay low. They won't give up the chase for a while."

Even though they did, no one asked questions, and gathered round. Sirius' wards were starting to fail and they would all be dead if they didn't leave that very minute.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she assured them, and none of them could argue because they felt the familiar pull on their navel and the small office of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes disappeared.

After a horrible landing, Molly quietly made tea for all of them. A few minutes of silence, and Harry incredulously asked the question they were all thinking: _"Did she just give her life for __**us**__?"_

*~*~*~*~*

Please review! I know it's very short and almost irrelevant, but I had to make sure some things happened. Things will get much clearer in the future chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry! It's seems like it's been _forever_ since I last updated!! I've been _really_ busy...moving from one city to another, unpacking, registering for a new school...it been horrible!!! It's funny that I got it all done in less than a week, but that's good for all of you, right?

Anyway, this is more like an interlude then anything else, but I promise to update more often! That and "Harry's Guardian's Angels", which people seem to like a lot!

**Review responses:** Thanks to HopeHealer and LovingBlackParadise for the reviews.

**HopeHealer:** The vampire is an important character in the story, and she'll appear when the trio are in Hogwarts...or maybe a bit sooner.

**LovingBlackParadise:** This is the chapter that had Nagini in it, but like I said in the last chapter before this, this probably won't be what you expect...I'm sorry I can't intoduce her as a Riddle, but she needs for them to think she's a nobody who's "just transfering because I heard this was a good school". Ah, the tattoo. It's probably going to play an important part in the story. Well, I hope you like this chapter!!

**Chapter III**

Queen walked down the hallways, ignoring the servants that bowed at her when she passed by or the Death Eaters who stared at her longingly. Balthazar, her snake familiar, hissed and snapped at them when they got to close to her, and he slithered around her feet, protecting her from pesky nobodies.

They stopped at the end of a hallway, standing on front of dark, wooden doors that protected Voldemort's throne room.

_One more time, Elzar,_ she hissed to her familiar fondly. _One more time and we'll not have to see her for a while. Just once more._

Balthazar hissed his agreement, and slithered up her leg as she pushed the doors open and found herself facing the backs of Voldemort's Inner Circle of Death Eaters. Turning to see who opened the doors, the masked figures parted willingly, allowing her to get to her father easily.

Nodding to the few she recognised, she swept her way to her father and stood in front of him, waiting for instructions.

"Good Merope, you are here. " She inwardly winced at the sound of her first name. "Have a seat. We were just about to induct someone into our ranks."

Nodding, she turned left and started for the seat at the right side of her father, but was stopped at vicious hissing sent to her. Eyes narrowing, she said, "Father, your pet is in my seat. I would appreciate it if you had it removed."

Voldemort chuckled, a high-pitched noise that had no humour in it. "After you specifically disobeyed my orders today, your punishment is to have Nagini a rank above you. You will now sit at my left-hand side instead of my right."

Too angry to argue, she only nodded and took her new seat, whiles Balthazar hissed his displeasure at the larger snake. The only thing that showed that she agreed with her familiar was when her black irises took over her eyes, completely covering the whites.

_Hush up, Elzar,_ she admonished. _I said it would be the last time we saw her in a long while, but I didn't say it would be a pleasant last meeting._

Her father chuckled at her words, then pointed a pale finger to the Death Eater closest to him.

"Bring me the boy," he ordered. The man squeaked and complied, rushing into the shadows and dragging out a slim figure who stumbled in the very long robes that did not fit him.

Queen's eyes narrowed. This was either a very malnourished man or he was just a boy. She banished the thought of her father adding a child to his ranks; even he was not so stupid. But on the other hand, he _had_ been defeated by a baby once.

"Kneel before my daughter, and swear your allegiance to her," he ordered.

Stumbling due to keeping his head down the whole time, the person complied and said, "I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do hereby pledge my life and servitude to Merope Guinevere Riddle, and swear to abide by her rules, defend and protect her with all that I have, my life if that may be the case. Does Merope Guinevere Riddle accept me?"

Queen stole a glance at Draco's father; anyone could identify him with the silver hair and tall regal posture, even behind the mask. He looked smug, happy in fact, that his son was going to be the first of the second generation of Death Eaters, the ones that would be ruled by Queen, not Voldemort.

"Look at me, and get that god-forsaken mask off," she snapped at him. Her father turned to her, surprised at her actions, but she ignored him.

Draco did as she ordered, and stared at her with frightened eyes. Looking at those eyes, her own eyes turned back into normal ones, with whites that were very visible.

"No, I do not accept," she said, never breaking her gaze with him. The fright in his eyes turned to shock, then anger, and then relief. He visibly sagged, but straightened himself to keep up appearances.

Whiles no one in the room was stupid enough to react to her words, Voldemort did. "_What?_" he hissed angrily. "Why are you declining his offer?"

"Father, he is just a child! He only just turned sixteen, and you want him to become a Death Eater! That is preposterous!"

Again, no one reacted, though some of them started to shift uncomfortably, feeling as if they were gazing in on something private. It was no secret that the Heir to the Dark Lord's throne was yielded by a Gryffindor, hence having Gryffindor morals that tended to show up at the most inappropriate times. Like now.

"He is just a child? _He is just a __**child**_?" Voldemort snarled, standing from his seat. "Tell me Merope Guinevere Riddle, how old are you?"

Queen stared down at her feet, not willing to meet her angry father's gaze. "Fourteen, turning fifteen this winter," she muttered.

"Yes, and do tell us about all the atrocities you have committed since you were born, won't you? Start from the very beginning," he hissed.

Not able to refuse a direct command from Voldemort – not her father – she started to list her crimes to the Inner Circle, "In my mother's womb, I knowingly and willingly used my magic to crack her ribs several times because I felt the bond with my father and I knew he was disgusted with himself for falling for a Mudblood. He couldn't hurt her, so I did it for him."

Ignoring the mutters that started to come out of their mouths, she continued, "During my mother's birth, I used my magic to kill her because I was angry. My father was disappointed that I couldn't be the pureblood he wanted me to be, and I didn't want my father to be mad at me.

"Through my childhood, I killed everyone who tried to get too close to my father in his reborn state. The last person, I didn't kill, but turned her into Nagini. She was trying to get father to sleep with her, so he could have the pureblood heir he wanted, even with the status of his father, and I turned her. She didn't deserve him, no one deserved him and I made sure that she stayed the snake that she was and could never change back."

"So now, tell me again if it is preposterous to allow a sixteen year old to join the Death Eaters?" Voldemort said, his crimson eyes maniacally gleeful.

Queen looked up again, her irises taking over her eyes once again. She stared coldly at Draco, whose grey eyes pleaded. "No," she said.

If there was going to be a new rank of Death Eaters, so be it.

*~*~*~*~*

Yes, I know it's a very short chapter, but haven't you learnt a lot about our main character? Review! Please? Or...I'll turn Nagini back human and she'll have a kid for Voldemort and Queen will be thrown out of the house and into the streets where she'll meet her untimely demise when a truck runs over her! And Harry won't want that!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! This identity #17 typing because all the others are partying...and they leave me here to work.

_That's not true! Identity #23 and #4 are here too! And we're here because...?_

_***sigh* Because we're supposed to be, baka. And we're *all* here. There can't be one of us without all the others.**_

_But...why did #17 say you were partying then?_

_**Because we were?**_

_#1...you confuse me with your stupidity._

And this could go on forever...let's just answer reviews, okay?

**Review responses:** Just one review! We are all so disappointed in you! But oh well...maybe you'll review this time! Thanks to LovingBlackParadise for being awesome and reviewing for all the chapters...unlike some people I know...*glares, then beams at LovingBlackParadise*

**LovingBlackParadise:** I'm sorry you're sad...but Nagini plays a huge part in the story, actually! Well...not yet, but she will! I'm glad you like the eye thing-y...I'm not sure where I got it from! Yes, Draco will be her second-in-command and he will have a different tattoo. I'm done writing the part where she meets the Trio, and I'm pretty happy with it. There are about three OCs in my story, and I'm _absolutely **honoured**_ that my story is your first Harry fic! Yeay! *hugs* I hope you like this one!

And now to all of you....enjoy the...is this the sixth?....installment of Friends, Lovers or Foes!

**Chapter IV**

Harry sighed and tried once again to get his hair to settle down. For a second, it hang flat on his head, and just when his face burst into a grin, it sprang up again, looking worse than before. Crestfallen, he moved away from the mirror and grabbed hold of his trunk. Today was the day he went back to Hogwarts.

He was looking forward to this year, not only because he missed Hogwarts, but Sirius had informed him that he was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts for that year. Harry was ecstatic, but he was worried about the curse of the DADA teachers. Sirius had told him not to worry, that he'd be so good, whatever deity that had invoked the curse on the position would fall in love with him immediately...and it didn't matter if said deity was male.

Harry snorted; _of course_ Sirius would become even more carefree now that he was free. Sometimes Harry found himself wishing that the Minister hadn't found out about the truth, but then he saw Sirius' grin and the light in his eyes and he berated himself for being a selfish hog.

Said godfather was now in Animagus form and was chasing poor McGonagall, who has hissing and scratching, around. The people gathered in the room watch amusedly as Padfoot got a hold of the cat's tail and _pulled_. The cat yowled angrily and launched herself on the big dog, trying to scratch the culprit's eyes out.

Having had enough amusement from the pair, Albus strode up to them and pulled the still scratching cat of the poor whimpering mutt.

"Now, now, Minerva," he admonished, setting her in a chair and began to pet her. "Don't kill the poor man; he only just got his freedom, you know?"

McGonagall, now human with her usually neat hair sticking out all over place, glared at the dog. "He...he _pulled my __**tail**_! Albus, surely you know how much cats _loathe_ that!"

"My dear Minerva, I do know, but he can't help it. If you're going to transform, don't do it around Sirius. Sometimes he can't control himself."

"And neither can the feline!" Sirius exclaimed, patting his cheeks and wincing. "A bloody menace to all us dogs, she is," he muttered.

Harry grinned and informed them, "As much as I'd just love to sit here and watch you all bicker, I'd say we're running a tad late, don't you think?"

Everyone glanced at the clock, blanched, and reached for their luggage. They had ten minutes till the train left.

"Portkey!" Albus said triumphantly, waving a pink fluffy slipper in their faces. Too rushed to be bemused, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and the Weasleys put a finger on it and waited as Albus scooped up the cat McGonagall and mutters the password. With a familiar jerk to their navel, they found themselves tumbling down the almost deserted platform 9 and ¾.

"Oh, hurry up dears, wouldn't want to miss the train, would you?" Molly Weasley said, giving each of the children that she considered hers a hug and a kiss. "Take care of yourself, Ginny...try not to hurt yourself during Quidditch, Ron...do make sure they keep their grades up, won't you Hermione?...Try not to get yourself in any trouble, Harry."

"Yes Mother," they said together, grinning as she blushed madly and swept them all in for a group hug.

"Bye Mum! See you during Christmas!" Ginny waved as they clambered in. Beaming Molly waved back at all of them, waving till the train disappeared.

"Do you feel it too, Molly?" Sirius murmured as he watched the scarlet train carrying the one thing he held dear to his heart away.

Tears in her eyes, the Weasley matriarch nodded. "I feel like something horrible is going to happen. A mother's instinct, if you'll call it that." She grinned up at the Black Lord and teased, "Is there something you'd like to tell me? That you're a mother too?"

Glaring down at her shorter form, Sirius scowled, grinned, and then turned sombre again. "Merlin help them, Molly. I hope they come back to us exactly they were when they left us."

*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione bickered about whose fault it was that they had been late and now couldn't find an empty compartment for themselves.

"Maybe if you decided to leave that monster you call a pet under the bed where it was, we'd have gotten a compartment! But _nooo_, you just _had_ to coax the bloody animal from there. Personally, I just wish the bed had collapsed on top of that thing, then its body would match that flat face it has."

Ginny snorted, earning a glare from the owner of said flat-faced feline. Sniffing in mock-disdain at the siblings, Hermione reached out, pulled the door of the closest compartment to her and cheered. She beckoned her friends in, but pleaded with them to be quiet.

Harry being the last to enter, so he was the last to see the strange male who was sleeping. From what he could tell, the guy was probably their age, maybe a seventh-year, and had light brown hair that was long enough for the bangs to fall into his eyes and for it to be pulled into a messy ponytail.

Ginny blushed when she saw the stranger's face. He was _gorgeous_! He was like...she giggled slightly and peeked at Harry. He was like a god from heaven. If she wasn't enthralled with Harry at the moment, she might have taken an interest to the slumbering boy before her.

Hermione was curious. She knew that she had never seen this boy before, but he was here. Was Hogwarts receiving transfer students? Ah, that meant new friends! New people to show around, new people to study with...new people to joke around with! She grinned and sat, hoping the guy would wake up soon. This was going to be fun!

Ron looked curiously at the stranger and turned to Harry. "I don't remember seeing this dude around...have you?"

Shaking his head, Harry, sat next to Ginny and grinned at her, petting the Pygmy Puff on her shoulder.

"Looks like an odd bloke, doesn't he?" Ron asked, peering into the boy's face. "Never seen hair as unruly as his...save for yours, Harry."

"Ron, you look as if you're going to kiss the poor boy. Get away from him!" Hermione scolded, patting the space next to her. Shrugging, Ron moved from the stranger and moved to Hermione, dodging Crookshanks claws deftly.

"Fancy a game of chess, Ron?" Harry offered. "If we're going to be here, we might as well do something that won't wake him up, don't you think?"

Beaming, Ron nodded and pulled out his chess set. Ginny moved closer to the boys to watch the game and Hermione curled up in her seat, petting her cat and reading.

Soon enough, the four friends were so engrossed in whatever they were doing that they forgot about the odd boy in the compartment with them.

Harry watched angrily as one of Ron's knights swiped one of his bishops' head off. The tiny head flew straight to the stranger, and they gasped in horror, not wanting to have disturbed the boy.

Surprisingly enough, the boy caught the small head before it could hit him, even though his head was still down and his bangs covered his face.

"You should be careful, playing wizard's chess," came the deep sultry voice of the stranger. Involuntarily, Ginny shivered. "It's proven to be a very dangerous game. Of course, with three of you being the Golden Trio, I'm sure you know more than the dangers of wizard's chess."

"Who..." Hermione swallowed before attempting to ask her question again. "Who are you?"

"A transfer student. Jaken Dominic. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he looked up and brushed his wayward hair out of his face, and Ginny was blessed with the sight of the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm Hermione Granger. These are my best-friends, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley."

"Two Weasleys? The youngest, are you not? The parents of the next generation," he muttered. "I've heard a lot about your family. Blood traitors, aren't you?"

Ron paled, Ginny blushed, and Harry turned to Jaken angrily. "Now, listen here," he said, "you're not going to pick on my friends because of some idiotic status."

"Oh, do forgive me, Harry Potter," he said, holding his hands up, showing he didn't mean any harm. "I myself do not believe in such trivial nonsense of purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns and blood traitors. We are all one and the same, with the same type of abilities."

Satisfied, Harry nodded and relaxed, Ginny sighed and smiled, but Ron and Hermione didn't.

"So...why I haven't I ever seen you around before, Jaken?" Hermione asked.

"You say that like you expect yourself to know everyone, Hermione Granger."

She flushed and tried to defend herself, "I'm only saying...you look like you're in our year, if not in seventh, and I know the seventh-years and my year too."

"You certainly are the smart one, Hermione Granger. I am a transfer student from Dumstrang (sp?) and I'm here for my last year. Of course, I'll be going back there since there are eight school years there, instead of seven," he explained.

"You know Viktor Krum then?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ron gave her an odd look, then turned back to Jaken.

"As a matter of fact, I do. He happens to be a very...close...friend. He has told me about you two years ago when I was in my fifth year, Hermione Granger. He wasn't joking when he said you were exceptionally beautiful in your own way," he said.

Hermione flushed again and whispered her thanks. Jaken shook his head slightly and said, "It was not a compliment. I was only stating the facts."

_He's a bit odd,_ Ginny thought, scrutinising him as he talked about himself a bit to them. _He calls us by our full names and his tone is so...formal._

Ginny, as it turned out, was not the only one to notice this, and soon Hermione asked, "Why don't you just call me Hermione, instead of Hermione Granger? It's a mouthful and I don't think anyone would want to keep on saying that over and over."

Jaken chuckled and replied, "My apologies, Hermione. It is the way I was brought up, so it is the way I will be."

"So you're a pureblood then? Not that it matters or anything. You're the heir?" Ron asked.

The bright light that had been in his eyes dimmed a bit as Ron's question. "Yes, I am a pureblood, and I am the heir...no matter how much I wish I wasn't."

The friends glanced amongst each other, questioning. Hermione gestured for them not to ask about it, and the others nodded in acceptance. He would tell them if they got close enough to him.

Suddenly, the compartment door flew open and Draco Malfoy walked in with the vampire Harry and Ron had seen on his arm. She gave them a feral grin and Draco sneered at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio and their pet fan-girl. And who's this? Poisoned someone else with your horrible views, Potter?" he drawled, shifting so the vampire would be behind him.

"Sod _off_, Malfoy. We really don't want to be bothered by the likes of you this year," Harry growled.

"Oh Potter, I'm hurt. Don't you like our little spats anymore? I figured that you would, considering how you can get so horribly bored with this lot."

"I do not understand," Jaken said, "why you, Draco Malfoy, bother to visit Harry Potter and his friends every year on the train. Maybe it is because you anticipate that he will leave them and join you and your Slytherin friends?"

Harry and his friends looked at him oddly. How did he know that Draco bothered them every year? Jaken though, had his eyes on Draco.

"And you are?" the blonde asked, eyeing him critically.

"That, at this moment, is not the issue," Jaken dismissed. "I asked you a question, Draco Malfoy, and I would like to insist that you answer it."

"Of course. I do not see why you think I would want him to leave them for me and my friends...I could care less if he join Voldemort, but he has a temper, and it is entertaining to watch him get angry," Draco said, smirking at him.

Jaken nodded, as if he had been expecting that answer all along. "It would seem that you would need to learn to control your temper, doesn't it, Harry Potter?"

Harry started at Jaken, shocked. Was he siding with Draco Malfoy? He thought he didn't believe in all their biased beliefs!

"No Harry Potter, I am in no means siding with Draco Malfoy, and this has absolutely nothing to do with my beliefs," Jaken answered Harry's unasked question.

Realising what the boy was doing, Harry slammed his mind shut from Jaken's. Said boy smiled wistfully at Harry as he glared, then turned back to Draco and said, "I am Jaken Mikal Dominic, and I am a transfer student from Dumstrang. It is an honour to meet you, Draco Malfoy."

Smirking Draco nodded at him. "It looks like you are so bad after all. Would you care to join me and my..._girlfriend_...is our compartment?"

Standing, Jaken nodded and swept to the blonde. Draco shot a smug look to Harry and followed the vampire out. Jaken followed, but before he left, he turned back and said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope that you do not judge me, but it my duty as heir to make allies of other purebloods. I look forward to seeing you all again." His gaze swept across them as he said their names, "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter." He paused and stared at Ginny, who blushed under his gaze. "And Ginevra Weasley."

Now normally, she hated for anyone to call her by her real name, but the way he said it...it was almost like a caress. She blushed again, and looked up at his eyes. He locked eyes with her, smiled slightly, and then swept out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

'Lo, everyone! It's me again! And I've kinda lost my uploading schedule, so forgive me if I upload chapter at the oddest times. Anyway...um...right. *coughs*. So...here's the review responses! Actually...it's the review _response_....*sniff*.

**LovingBlackParadise:** Thanks for the (only *sniffs*) review! Yes, Jaken is very sexy...but so is Draco...and he's _evviiiiilllll_!!! You are loved...by me!!! *grins*...I'm glad you picked this story as your first too...I _hope_ it turns out good!!

And now...here's the fifth/sixth chapter!!

**Chapter V**

Harry grinned as he looked up at Hogwarts. It felt good – no, _great_ – to be back here! He caught Ron's eye, and they knew exactly what the other was thinking. One was thinking about the Welcoming feast and a warm bed, and the other was thinking about getting his broom – and himself, of course – reacquainted with the fantastic Quidditch pitch. Hermione saw them catching each other's eyes, nudged Ginny and muttered, "Boys have such one-track minds."

"Be glad, Mione," Harry responded, "that it's not the usual thing we have a one track mind about."

Ron snickered, Ginny snorted and Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "Pervert," she muttered, sniffing and sticking her nose in the air.

Ron threw an arm around her and said happily, "Don't be mad Mione, he's just giddy to be back here."

"And you're not?" Harry shot back as they walked to the Gryffindor table –

- and stopped right in his tracks.

He turned around, stared at Ginny for a while before asking, "There's only _one_ red-head who's about our age in Gryffindor, right?"

Ginny and Ron nodded, and Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Duh." Satisfied, Harry turned around and asked, "So who's the girl with the red hair in a French braid sitting at the table?"

Ron and Ginny peered over his shoulders, but Hermione pushed past them, saying, "Honestly, don't you remember Guinevere said she'd be here this year?"

Harry blinked, and Ron responded, "But…don't you remember what happened? She…she was there when _they_ came!"

Hermione turned around, a frown on her face. She then shrugged and said, "Well, we're not going to find out anything standing here like statues, are we? Come on then!"

Following the soon-to-be Head Girl of their year, Harry, Ron and Ginny all took seats around the girl, who had been sitting at the end of the table. Ron sat her right side, Harry at left, and Hermione and Ginny across from her.

Startled, she looked up from the book she had been reading and beamed when she saw who it was. "Harry! Ron and Ginny! Hermione! Hi!"

Harry grinned; glad to know that it was Guin after all. "Hi Guin! Whatcha doin' here?"

She blinked, then smiled, her black eyes twinkling. "I'm schooling here," she said. "That's why I'm wearing the uniform."

Ron chuckled and Harry blushed. "I know that," he redeemed himself. "It's just that…after what happened in Diagon Alley…"

Her face shut down, becoming an emotionless mask. "Let's not talk about that _here_," she said, glancing around. "There are too many people. I'll tell you about it later."

Harry nodded solemnly, then smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're here Guin," he said earnestly.

She blinked, surprised, then smiled back at him. "I'm glad to be here, Harry."

And this started a mysterious and extremely dangerous friendship.

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Ron quickly led Harry, Guin and Ginny – who were under the invisibility cloak since they weren't prefects who patrolled the halls - into an unused classroom.

"Alright, Guin," Hermione said when they had silenced and locked the room and door. "How did you escape? I mean…the _Death Eaters_, Guin!"

"I know," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "It's just that I have…contacts from that side and they got me out. You just have to know the right people."

"You know people who work for the Dark Lord," Ron asked, surprised.

"Yeah…my family's neutral, you see? So I know people from both sides and each time I get into trouble – which, lemme tell you, is a lot of times – I get out of it quite easily."

"Isn't that abusing your family's power?" Ginny asked her.

She frowned, then said, "Well…yeah, but it's totally needed for our lives to be spared every time the Dark or the Light Lord comes knocking on our doors, asking us to join them or suffer painfully. We need information from both sides to keep us alive."

"All neutral families have to got through that?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"Not particularly…it's just that _my_ family could boost whatever side we join. If we joined the Light, we could take on up to the Dark Lord's second-in-command and kill them. If we joined the Dark, on the other hand, we could even take on Dumbledore and with some luck kill him and leave with very few injuries."

"Wow," Ron said after a few minutes of silence.

She grinned. "That's why we stay out of it, most of the time. We believe in balance, and with a family like ours in the war, there's _definitely_ not going be any balance."

"Do you have any preference?" Hermione asked, eager to see if she could convince her to join them.

She shrugged. "I'm not very sure. I agree with the Light that the Dark is…well…dark, but I also agree with the Dark's principles. Having muggles know about us is just going to have us killed before our time."

"That's what the dark side believes?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

She peeked up at him. "Well…yeah. What did you think they were fighting for?"

"Well," Harry glanced at Hermione, who had a calculating look on her face. "I thought they thought muggle-borns and half-bloods didn't deserve to live."

Guin snorted, clearly amused. "Is that what Dumbledore told you? Wow, my father wasn't kidding when he said he was a manipulating bastard. Trust me Harry, the dark side only wants what's good for the Wizarding World. They just do it with crazy techniques."

Harry slumped back in his chair. Now that he thought about it…he had no idea exactly _why_ Voldemort was fighting. Dumbledore had never told him…he had just _assumed_… This was getting confusing.

"I have to go now," Guin said suddenly. "I know you guys want to talk about what I just told you, and I'll give you the privacy you need. Goodnight to all of you."

With that, she left, and after the door slammed shut, Hermione stood and began pacing.

"What we have just found out is very important," she said, still pacing around them. "Has Dumbledore ever told you exactly _how_ this war started, what this war is all about?"

The three sitting shook their heads, all trying to grasp the concept of what this meant.

"Has he been lying to us, then?" Ginny asked in a tiny voice.

"No, he hasn't been lying. He just hasn't been telling the truth," Ron answered in a very hard voice.

"This is crazy," Harry said, standing and joining Hermione in her pacing. "What reason would he have not to tell us exactly what this war is about? He's got nothing to hide."

"On the contrary, he's got a lot to hide," Hermione said, perching on a table and conjuring a notebook, quill and ink. "What do we know about Dumbledore?"

"That he's the Headmaster of the school?" Ron suggested.

"He's the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump, blah blah, what's that got to do with anything?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there. What do we know about Lord Voldemort?" Harry and Hermione ignored the siblings' winces.

"His real name is Tom Riddle?" Harry offered.

"He's Slytherin's Heir," Ginny added with a shudder.

"He killed Harry's parents," Ron said.

"He has followers known as Death Eaters."

"He's been gone for a while, but now he's back, and he used Harry's blood to come back."

"So…here's my point," Hermione said, raising her hand to stop them. "We know so much about the Voldemort, but why don't we know anything about Dumbledore?"

"Because it's not our business to know," Harry said, as if it was obvious.

"Exactly!" she said happily, grinning at Harry.

"Wait, what? So what was that all about?" Ron asked, confused.

"Don't you see it? Guinevere did all that for us to make us doubt Dumbledore. She's trying to make us think that he's hiding something from us!"

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Have you ever heard of a pureblood family named "Jones" that's so powerful that they have to stay neutral in war to keep balance? That's the most absurd thin I've ever heard of!" Hermione said, tapping against her notebook insistently.

"Yes, but that's not what he asked," Ginny said, eager to defend a new friend. "He asked _why_ she would do such a thing."

"She's either on Voldemort's side, or she's up to her own tricks," Hermione said, shrugging. "Just…don't trust her, Harry. I know she seems like a nice person, but _please_, Harry, just hold back. And you two too. Don't let her into this circle without finding out who she is be careful. She's hiding something. I just know it."

Harry, Ron and Ginny glanced at each other, then nodded at Hermione, who sighed in relief and dragged Ron away for their perfecting duties. Harry and Ginny on the other hand, stayed and discussed in low voices.

"D'you really think that she's…" Ginny started.

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry said, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I really don't know."

"Let's go back to the Tower," she said softly. "We've both got classes tomorrow."

Nodding tiredly, Harry slowly followed her out of the room, turning the lights out. A few minutes after they left, three figures stepped out of the shadows and sat where the first four did.

"The girl is smart," the one with the longest hair said.

"I told you she was," the only boy said coldly. "You didn't listen to me."

"No Mudblood deserves to have brains like hers," the first one said, ignoring the boy's resentfulness. "And the fact that she is the best friend of Potter makes it all the worse."

"What would you have me do, my Queen?" the other girl, the one with the short razor cut hair asked.

"Nothing for the moment. Let's just…_observe_…her for a while, and if she makes it too hard for us, we'll just…get rid of her. After all," she said, her totally black eyes gleaming, "there's nothing like a good mission for the Dark Lord."

*~*~*~*~*

There you go! How's this chapter? What do ya think? Review? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? *grins* Thanks, I just know you will!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour! I know, I know, "Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Well...I'll have you know that I've been very busy seeing a doctor because my paranoid mother says the talking to myself thing is getting really creepy. She conveniently forgot that I happen to have multiple personalities that I like to talk to...so I'm technically not talking to myself. But let's leave the wondrous workings of my slightly touched mind where they belong.

Anyway...this chapter...well...*coughs*. Alliances, enemies, spies, the whole shebang of war in this chapter. And it's going to go on for a while. *grins*.

**Review response:LovingBlackParadise:** Thanks for the review! Yeah...not getting any...but people like it! There are alerts and favourites, so I suppose that works to! *beams*. I'll tell you right now, she'll get it on with boy-wonder. And she'll pay dearly for it...but she's evil. She deserves pain...it'll all work out in the end though. Her "switch problem" will work out for her...you'll find out more about her soon, don't worry. *winks*

**Chapter VII**

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and his mindless minions."

Harry stopped walking, sighed, and turned around to face a very smug looking Draco Malfoy with the vampire by his side and Crabbe and Goyle behind them, looking more like mindless minions than Hermione and Ron.

"_What_, Malfoy?" Harry asked, extremely exasperated. "I _told_ you to piss off for the rest of the year – no scratch that – the rest of my _life_! I would be _so_ very pleased if you could do that!"

"Why Potter, I'm hurt! Every hero needs a villain, you know? I'm not going to let you have the limelight all to yourself! Your already inflated head might just burst, and then who'll save us from the Dark Lord?"

The vampire grinned ferociously at this, her fangs gleaming in the light. Ron paled and took a step back at the sight of this.

"Draco," the undead girl started, placing a hand on Malfoy's arm, "Stop it. You're scaring them."

Hermione snorted, Ron grinned and Harry gaped. "Did you _seriously_ just say that _Malfoy_ scared _us_? _Seriously?_" Harry asked in a disbelieving tone.

"He didn't? No? It's me then?" She grinned again, then dragged the tip of her tongue over her fangs. "I'm sorry then. It's my nature…you know, me being a blood-sucking undead monster who goes into bloodlust every fortnight and all that."

Ron made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, making the Slytherins smirk at him.

"Go on Draco…I have to talk to boy-wonder over here," she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

The blonde hesitated, looking down at her in concern. "But…are you sure? I mean…you might need –"

"_Draco!_" she hissed before he could finish what he was saying. "I said _leave_!" she ordered. Malfoy paled and nodded, gesturing at Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"Now then," she smiled, taking a step closer. "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Alexandria Navrie – and yes Granger, that Navrie. Seeing as I know all of your names, I'll just go straight to the point."

Hermione was frowning down on her. From what Sirius had – reluctantly – told her, Romero Navrie had only one heir. And this Alexandria had just said she _was_ that Navrie heir…that meant she knew Guinevere! But how did she become a vampire?

"I have a proposition for you. Well, it's much more for Harry Potter than any of you, but it's for the three of you," she said, going straight to the point.

The trio glanced at each other before Harry crossed his arms and asked, "What proposition?"

She smirked and moved closer. "You're fighting a war. And I'll tell you right now…you're losing." Ron opened his mouth to retort, but she beat him to it. "Just let me finish here before you speak, Weasley.

"My father…Granger can tell you how…any way, my father had connections. To the Dark Lord. And since I'm his heir…let's just say I have to know the business. So in other words, _I_ have connections to the Dark Lord.

"I'll use my connections and I'll tell you what's going on in his Inner Circle. In exchange, you'll befriend Guinevere Jones, and you'll tell me everything she tells you. It's simple really: information for information."

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you need to spy on Guin?"

She smirked and backed away. "It's…complicated. We're on different sides of the war, and to put it bluntly, I want her destroyed. We're not enemies…but it won't be good for her to keep on going to way she is."

"And what side is _she_ on?" Hermione asked, pushing past Harry to face the vampire.

Alexandria's smirk widened. "Maybe I'll tell you that sometime. But back to the topic. Will you do it? Yes or no, I want an answer right now."

"We can't even talk about it?" Ron asked.

"You don't need to. I'll tell you this again: you're in a war and you're losing, even if it doesn't seem like it at the moment. The Dark Lord has much more information, more allies, and most of all, he's got an heir. Consider that your first piece of information from me. His heir's dangerous, and honestly, I doubt that Dumbledore would survive if they went one-on-one. She's known as Queen."

"It's a _girl_? Where the bloody hell did she come from?" Ron asked bewildered.

"From her dead mother's womb. Now give an answer!"

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation. Hermione nodded, and Ron – even though he seemed to hesitate a bit – nodded as well.

She smiled. "Great. I'm Alexis to acquaintances and allies – that's what you are – and Lex to friends – that's what I hope we can become. And I just want to tell you…you're sixteen. Don't think of this as a game. This is going to be a very dangerous thing we're doing, and one slip you could die. Don't underestimate any of us…Guinevere or me. We're great allies, but if we become enemies…well, you're better off dead right there and then."

*~*~*~*~*

"Hello."

Ginny glanced up from the book she was reading, and smiled up at the figure standing in front of her. "Hello," she answered politely. "Would you like to sit down?"

The figure smiled and did just what she had asked. "Thank you, Ginevra Weasley," Jaken said formally.

She blushed and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "You're quite welcome Jaken Dominic," she said just as formally, though with a slight mocking tone in her voice.

Jaken smirked and let himself fall back, propping himself up with his elbows. "They sure fell for it quickly, didn't they?"

Ginny smirked and turned back to her book. "I told you they were idiots…even that _Mudblood_ know-it-all. A pity – if she joined us, we wouldn't need to research too much. She knows everything thing."

"Ginny love, she's loyal to Potter. She's too _light_ to understand what _we_ stand for," Jaken said, his eyes never leaving Ginny. "Besides, she's absolutely smitten with your brother…what she sees in him, I'll never know."

Ginny smirked. "Why Jaken," she said teasingly, "you're not _jealous_ of some blood traitor, are you?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Merlin Ginevra, some Mudblood? What do you take me for? Harry bloody Potter?"

She grinned and threw herself into his chest. He immediately wrapped an arm around her and fell back to look at the ceiling.

"Have you seen the bitch yet?" Ginny murmured as she toyed with his button.

He grunted and said, "Yeah. I can't believe my brother _loved_ that whore. And then she went and offed him! Some loving girlfriend she was."

"But that doesn't matter. Because we're going to destroy her –"

"And Voldemort –" he added.

"And Dumbledore –" Ginny offered.

"And Harry bloody Potter," they finished together, grinning like idiots.

*~*~*~*~*

Sooooooo.....? Yes, I know, *gasp* OMG! Ginny knows the Jaken dude! Who's the bitch? Why does Alexis hate Guin? Will the trio find out who Queen is? And most importantly...why am I asking the questions when you want to do them by yourself? *grin* Okay, okay, I'll leave you to your reviewing..._hint, hint._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Yo! I'm so sorry about the long wait! There was the start of high school and me with being a freshman, life was just crazy for a while. And then I was too lazy to get one a write something, even though I had lines from the story running through my mind everyday....but whatever. I'm back! And I'll be working on HGA too so don't worry about that one! Ja!

**Chapter VII**

Harry and Guin sat in the Gryffindor common-room, staring at each other. Guin looked amused, but Harry was concentrating on making sure he didn't blink – she would win if he did, and he wouldn't lose to her!

But then, Crookshanks jumped into his lap, and he just _had_ to blink. Smirking smugly, Guin stood from her seat and moved closer to the fire-place. Harry shoved the irritating cat off him and sat next to her.

"Tell me about yourself," he said after a minute of silence.

Guin smiled. "There's not much to know about me. My full name's Guinevere Merope Jones, but only my father calls me Merope. I'll curse anyone else that does."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said as he gestured for her to continue.

"I was born at 11.15 at night on the eleventh of November. Father says I'm special because of all the 11's in my birth date and time," she said with a fond smile.

"And what does you mother say about that?" he asked.

"She died a minute after I was born. She didn't even get to see me. Father says she hoped that I would have her hair and not his, because her hair was prettier than his."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. When I was younger, I was always in the castle, with my servants, so I had no idea I needed to have a maternal figure in my life. I wonder about it sometimes, but I don't bother with it. She's gone and there's nothing that can be done about it." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Didn't you father ever get married again?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

Her eyes hardened. "He tried. But I stopped him from marrying that…_snake_," she hissed out.

Harry made a questioning noise that seemed to make her realize that she wasn't the only person there at the moment.

"It's nothing," she said, giving him a bright smile. "I just never liked her. She…she wanted to _rule_, you know? She was there for the power, not love. My father didn't exactly mind, he just needed a son to carry on the line, but I…I've never believed in getting together with someone for any reason other than love. It's not _right_."

"That's funny. I've never heard of something like that happening before. Do children of purebloods actually have some say in who their parents marry?"

"Usually we don't," Guin confessed, "but my father _needs_ me. The fact that he does makes him a very _lenient_ father. I can get away with things that other pureblood heirs can't."

"Yeah? So you can do whatever you want? Hang out with muggle-borns, blood-traitors and the lot?"

"Well yeah. Or I wouldn't be here, really." She yawned hugely, stood and stretched. "I say we get to bed, Harry. Tomorrow's another beautiful day and we need to be ready."

"Oh no, you're a morning person, aren't you?" Harry wailed as he stood, smirking in satisfaction as Guin laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Good night, Haz." She grinned at the spur-of-the-moment nickname and dashed quickly to the girl's dormitories.

*~*~*~*~*

Draco knelt in front of the Dark Lord, shivering unconsciously as the scarlet eyes of Voldemort raked over his form.

"Tell me, young Malfoy," came the high-pitched hissing of man-beast, "how is the Queen fairing with her assignment?"

To Draco it was quite funny how the Dark Lord never called her "Daughter" or any word that indicated that they were family. It was always "the Queen" or. He wondered what it would have been like if Queen hadn't killed her mother. Would the Dark Lord have been much saner?

"It has only been a few days, my Lord," he murmured, keeping his head down like he was supposed to. "We can't expect her to have formed a solid friendship with Potter."

"How _insolent_. Do you dare to accuse me of not having patience and common sense?!"

Ouch. He had forgotten: this was Lord Voldemort. He had gotten so used to reporting under Queen, who was much more relaxed about the whole mistress/servant relationship than her father was. Damn. Why couldn't _Queen_ be the one to report? Or Lex? Why _him_?

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Forgive my rudeness," he said, allowing fear to seep through his voice.

As nobody expected, Voldemort grunted at him and waved away. Everyone knew that usually the Dark Lord wouldn't be this forgiving, but this told him how Queen treated her followers. Did she let them talk to her this way? He would have to talk to her soon, if that was the case. Maybe some harsh words would bring her back to her senses.

Voldemort sighed as the room emptied, followers trickling out like sand. He needed a new heir. Merope was weak, a _half_-blood. Not what he had in mind for a back-up plan incase something happened to him, which was very unlikely. And what about when she died? Because of his Horcruxes, he would keep on living, but Merope? She wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. And she was very unstable; having a demon in her. How troublesome. He would need to find a replacement…someone immortal. And then he'd get rid of the bothersome girl.

*~*~*~*~*

"Alexandria Navrie."

Alexis froze, her eyes hardening. Slowly she turned around and faced the one person she was hoping wouldn't notice her stay in the castle. Unfortunately, it looked like luck wasn't on her side. Nodding curtly, she straightened herself up and presented herself to the figure standing in front of her.

"Jaken Dominique. Fancy meeting you here. Have you started stalking me again?" she said, smirking slightly. She hoped he didn't notice the look in her eyes…the one that showed she just wanted to go hide somewhere.

He smiled a cruel smile and took a step forward. Damn. He had noticed. Nevertheless, Alexis stood her ground, even when he was standing right in front of her, their breaths mingling together.

"Oh _Lex_," he breathed. She closed her eyes and balled her hands together tightly. "I missed you _so_ much. I was just _horrified_ when I heard what happened to you and your mother. It's a pity, no? Together you two would have taken over the Dark Lord's entire empire and made even worse than it already is."

"_What_ do you want, Dominique?" she spat out harshly. She was close to hyperventilating now, and he pushing her until her back was against the wall wasn't helping.

Slowly, he brought a hand to caress her pale cheek, grinning sadistically when he saw he shiver. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm hurt Lex. You never said goodbye, never sent a letter, never visited. Not one word. I was _devastated_. So I came looking for you. And I found you _exactly _where and how I want you."

She couldn't take it. He was here, he was looking for her and he had found her. Forget pride. She was close to screaming. So she did the only thing she could think of. She cried.

"Please," she sobbed. The red liquid seeped out of her eyes and streaked her face. "_Please_, just do what you want to and leave. Don't torture me like this."

"Oh, hush, Lex darling, don't cry," he cooed, bending some more and letting his tongue catch the drops that feel from her chin. "I just want some help from you. Are you still afraid of me? Or do you want me to take you like I used to do when you were a little girl? Are you still ashamed that you enjoyed me hurting you?"

Alexis sobbed some more, her head falling on his shoulder. "I hate you so much!" she said. "I hate you…but when you touch me... I've never wanted anything more than I wanted you to touch me. And I hate you for touching me! I was supposed to me pure. I was supposed to perfect! But you…you hurt me and hurt me and hurt me. And I loved every moment of it. I loved it…I loved you – I still do. And I _hate_ you for it!"

"Lex," he sighed, then took a step back so he could look at her at arm's length, "you never gave up on me, did you? Somewhere in that dark, masochistic heart of yours, you still hope that I'll become your knight in shining armor? How pathetic." He spat at her feet, smirking when she blanched. Spinning around he walked to the door, but stopped just when he was out of the doorway. He turned his head slightly and said, "I'll talk to you later. Get yourself together and then we'll talk. What I have in mind will help both of us get what we want from the major players in this war."

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny and Hermione stood together, watching from the shadows as Harry and Guin chatted happily. Neither of them was happy about that.

"I told him," Hermione whispered harshly. "I _told_ him not to let his guard down around her! She's so very _dangerous_!"

"He never listens, Hermione," Ginny drawled, a small part of her pure-blood pride shining through her façade. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived. It may not seem like it now, but soon he'll realize that he doesn't need us and he'll dump us like old clothes that don't fit any more. And with Sirius free now, he'll be more much popular. More pure-blood balls and dances, more power…why did he ever choose Ron's pathetic friendship over Draco's power again?"

Hermione's eyes snapped to Ginny. "Don't say things like that! It's not true! We've been through so much together; Harry will never leave us!"

Ginny stood and stretched slowly, enjoying Hermione's despairing eyes on her. "You say that now, but what will you say when it happens? Will you want to not know what to do? _I_ know what I'm going to do. _I'm_ already getting other allies. If you ever need someone, why don't you just come to me. I'll help you out." She looked behind her shoulder and winked at the brunette. "You know I've always got your back 'Mione."

*~*~*~*~*

Well? I know it's a lot of drama and stuff, but I hope it's good! Please review!


	9. Author's note

Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I've been having a hard time concentrating enough to write something, well two things, really! I was hoping you could help me here.

I know some of you have read Friends, Lovers or Foes, and I know others are reading Harry's Guardian Angels, but I don't know which one to work on! So I have come up with a solution: why don't I let my readers pick for me?

Okay so here's the deal: you just go to my page, and there's a poll where all the polls always are. You choose whichever story you want me to work on the most and in about...oh, let's say two weeks, I'll be back on track with tons of chapters for whichever story gets the most votes!! I'll put the other one on hold, and maybe occasionally work on it when I have time. How does that sound? Good, yes?

Great! I'm glad you agree! So if you could just go choose your favourite story right now, you'll be doing me (and yourself) a huge favour! Thanks!

Ja ne!

R.L.R.


	10. Author note II

Hello!

I know it's not two weeks yet, but I think it's pretty clear which story I should be working on. "Harry's Guardian's Angels" it is! If there was anyone out there who wanted it to be "Friends, Lovers, or Foes?", well, you should have probably voted for it!

So anyway, the next chapter (which I honestly just finished) will be up on Monday as promised, and I'm not sure if I'm going to have regualar intervals for updating, or just updating randomly, but I'll think of something for that and get back to you on that, kay?

Ja ne!

R.L.R


End file.
